


I know what you would like, A The Naraka Path x Reader Naruto Fanfic

by Sandra_K_Sloan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_K_Sloan/pseuds/Sandra_K_Sloan
Summary: [Insert OC's Name Here] is a woman who unbeknownst to her is who a man wants to give something to, but when they meet, she runs from him only to now have to get herself out of his house.





	I know what you would like, A The Naraka Path x Reader Naruto Fanfic

[Insert OC's Name Here] is the name of a woman. The woman lives in an apartment and owns a car. One night, she got out of her car towards her apartment. And While that happened, she was looking at her phone. And then she looked up from her phone only to see a human figure of a tall man standing many feet away from her. Then she said to the man, "Um, hey you, why are you all the way over there, it's night time, shouldn't you be-", before getting cut off by him when he started running towards her. So, she then ran towards her car only to suddenly fall to the ground. She then tries getting up but it didn't work. She turns her head around to see why it didn't work. Looking up, she saw something sitting on her. It was a torso, a large one of a tall, dark-skinned, stocky and muscular man. He put his head towards her and pull out a gun and pointed it toward her head before saying "Now, you listen to me, if you don't do what I say, I'll kill you, you hear me?" She nods her head. "Good, now get up!" he then said. She got up and he picked up her phone and car keys as she and the tall man walked toward her car.  
Okay, that's it, that's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Also, I need suggestions on what will happen the next chapter, so please type down your suggestions after reading this.


End file.
